Teacher's pet
by HitsugayaHinamoriLovesToshiro
Summary: I'm Hinamori Momo, I'm exactly 15 years old and I have a tiny little problem...I fell in love with my 23 year old teacher. HITSUHINA FANFIC! It will be full of super fluffy/flirting chapters. It's rated M, for lemons later ;) There is a little bit of OCC, but don't be mad because each chapter will be full of emotionsssssss.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE WRITING BUT I HADDD TOO. I love you guys all and by the way, think of this chapter as a "Love at first sight" :) I am making them seem a bit OC, so sorry D; I'll make it up being putting a lot of fluffy stuff and lemons later on. :3 I love you guys! PLEASEEE REVIEW D; D; PLEASE. **

**Anyways enjoy ;)**

* * *

It all starts with a boy and a girl.

OoOoO

It was hot for the first day of school, everyone rushing through the hallways, screaming or chatting- along the wall with their friends. While I just pushed myself around them. I can't really understand how some people don't take their education seriously. Like we get education for free unlike other countries that have to pa- "Excuse me." his voice was stern and cold. I felt a sudden shiver run down my spine. I pushed my glasses back up to the bridge of my nose, to get a glance at the person who bump into me. My eyes widen.

He was beautiful.

That's all I could think of, while my jaw drop and my hands started shaking.

He had pure white hair that almost seem to go against the natural law of gravity. Long eyelashes and aquamarine eyes, while jaw clenched tightly. _A perfect chiseled jawline..._ I thought to myself.

He was tall. Super tall; plus that fine nose made anyone feel insecure about themselves...

I felt a sudden urge to walk up to him and start talking about my day...

I slap my forehead and glanced away.

OoOoO

Making my way to my class, I couldn't help but sigh. Starting high school meant making friends or finally getting a boyfriend...

I held in my laughter.

I sat in last row near the window, which was the closes to the teacher's empty desk. I glanced around the classroom; my eyes landed one of the corner's of the classroom. There in pure daylight was a couple making out while touching each other in places that were inappropriate. I felt my cheeks warm up and I quickly turned my head towards the window.

I heard the door slide open, and desk being moved. I kept my eyes on the window not bothering to look. I knew that was my homeroom teacher.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and I will be your homeroom teacher. This will be my first time teaching, so do me a favor and don't try to act out-of-place, because I will not tolerate it. You will address me as Mr. Hitsugaya. Now, please one by one introduce yourself to the class." I turned my head and felt my heart jump out of my chest.

The guy I bump into earlier -and mentally called beautiful-was standing in front of the classroom, holding a black folder and making his way to the teacher's desk.

I swallowed hard, and mentally slap myself across the face.

His eyes landed on me. I suddenly forgot how to breathe.

He cleared his throat and sighed, "Please start by introducing yourself."

It took a minute before I realized he was talking to me.

I stood up a little to fast and looked down at my hands.

"My-My name is Hinamori Momo, I'm 15." I sat back down.

I didn't have the guts to look up. The person behind me introduced himself; and one by one they all started introduce themselves.

"Now, take out a piece of paper and pencil and write a few things about yourself." the class started to whisper.

"I hate people complaining. If you don't like it, get out." his voice was cold.

I sighed.

"Do you have a problem freshman?" I mentally smiled. I wonder who got in trouble the first day.

"Freshman, I'm talking to you." I mentally giggled. Oh man, I wonder who can make the beautiful ice king angry...

Suddenly a pale hand appeared in front of me.

"Freshman, I'm talking to you." I felt my body go numb.

I looked up, I felt my glasses fog up and my cheeks burn.

I toke off my glasses and tried my best to make sure my hands weren't shaking.

I looked back up at him and notice his eyes watching me.

"Yes?" I couldn't stop my voice from sounding scared, but I stood my ground.

"Meet me after school." he snap before going back to his desk.

I slid down my chair a little and pinched my cheeks.

_Mou._..this was going to be a long day.

OoOoOo

The whole day went a little too fast for my liking but overall...all my teachers were nice to me, except my homeroom teacher. Mr. Hitsugaya...

I made sure I was walking slow to his class.

Everyone had gone home except for the sport clubs who were all outside in the fields.

I groaned very softly when I was standing in front of his classroom door.

Maybe I should walk away, and tell him tomorrow that I had an emergency, that's why I couldn't make it...

But right when I was going to turn on my heels and walk away, the door opened and standing there with a disapproval look on his face.

Was Mr. Hitsugaya.

"Where do you think you were going?" he moved to the side, giving me the 'go inside' gesture.

"No where." I looked at the floor.

"Take a seat." oh gosh..._.I'll seat anywhere you want me to..._

I bit down on my lower lip.

Did I just really think of that?

"Yes Mr. Hitsugaya..." I went to my seat from this morning.

"Hinamori Momo. I looked into your records and found some very interesting things about you." I looked at him from my seat.

"What did you find, Mr. Hitsugaya?" I asked softly.

"Well, that you live by yourself and that you are exactly 4'10. Hate eating school lunch and have very poor health."

He walked towards me.

"Why?" I looked up.

"Why what? Hinamori?" He sat on the edge of my desk.

"Look, I know what kind of girl you are. I'm not interested." He looked down at me with dull eyes.

"Huh?" I frowned.

"You won't get any special treatments, only because you have poor health nor because you live by yourself."

_Oh thank goodness_... I thought he meant something else.

"Alright." I smiled.

"By the way Hinamori." He leaned close to me.

"Y-Yes?"

I tried not to lean closer, since his scent was over welcoming.

"You have extra homework." his cold breathe tickled my cheek.

"W-what kind of homework?" I felt my cheeks turn hot.

He whispered, "The history of Japan."

AND THE BEST AWARD FOR BEING THE BIGGEST PERVERT GOES TO!

me.

Oh this is going to be a long year.

* * *

**SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT D; REVIIEWWW I'm sorry if you felt like its moving to fast. But I wanted to make it seem like a shoujo manga type of thing going on. So, I want it to be full of flirt, fluffy things.**

**Sorry if there's some mistakes. I was writing this on my phone ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I am trying to make it like a shoujo manga romance thing. PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOU GUYS LOVE ME. If you guys find errors its because I was writing this chapter on my phone during my school hours ._. I love you guys that much!**

* * *

Toshiro POV

I always find myself tossing and turning, every time I go to bed; but unlike every other night... I finally grew tired of my restlessness.

To be honest with myself I wasn't going to accept the job: as a damn teacher. I mean getting paid a misery amount of money to watch a bunch of stupid brats; isn't really a job I would accept. But I needed the money. So I "gladly" accepted the job. A day before school started I had to go in to introduce myself to all the teachers and staff. But I decided not to show up... What's the worst they can do? Fire me? They don't have that luxuries choice to fire the teachers who don't show up. They can't even fire the teachers who flirt with their students, because they know that no one else would want a job as a fucking teacher. So here I am. Laying in my bed at exactly 5 o'clock in the morning. All day, I've done nothing but to look for the cheapest airplane ticket to the farthest country on this planet.

"Just give it until spring break, and you can get the hell out of here." I murmured to myself.

Just until spring break. Then, I'll be gone.

When my alarm clock ringed at 6AM; I didn't bother to take a shower, I simply grab a pair of dark jeans with a white long sleeve shirt, and my dress shoes and made my way, to what was going to be my new job until spring break.

OoOoO

As I was making my way down the crowed hallway, I couldn't help but to feel disgusted by all these teens around me. Luckily for me, I don't hide my disgust and the teens easily got intimidated by my face and moved to side. Everything was well, until another group of crowed teens headed my way. I clenched my jaw at the smell of cheap perfume. I was so repulse that I didn't notice a petite girl shoving her way through the crowd.

When my body made the impact with hers, I glanced down and said sorry before going back to my business. But from the corner of my eye I could see her small figure look up at me with confusion. I tighten my jaw to hide any sort of amusement on my face.

Stupid girl, she was in her own little world that she didn't even know who bump into her...

OoOoO

As I got my folder from the main office that held all the students information in my class. I decided to stop by the vending machine and grab a quick drink before class. I threw the empty juice away when I was finish and carried on, to find my classroom.

Sliding the door open, I saw all the students run to their seats. I glanced quickly at the class and notice the petite girl who I bumped into earlier sitting near the window, close to my desk. I looked away and started to introduce myself.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and I will be your home room teacher. This will be my first time teaching, so do me a favor and don't try to act out-of-place, because I will not tolerate it. You will address me as Mr. Hitsugaya. Now, please one by one introduce yourself to the class." I walked towards my desk holding the black folder in my hands.

I glanced at the petite girl. I didn't notice she wore glasses until now...

I cleared my throat and sighed, I shouldn't be staring at the girl too long, "Please start by introducing yourself."

It took her a minute to realize I was talking to her before she stood up a little too fast. I guess she realized this and looked down at her hands.

"My-my name is Hinamori Momo, I'm 15." Her voice was low and shaky, as she quickly sat back down.

I mentally smiled.

As the last person finally introduced himself, I noticed that not once did the girl look up. It was starting to annoying me.

"Now, take out a piece of paper and pencil and write a few things about yourself," the students began to whisper...which pissed me off.

"I hate people complaining. If you don't like it, get out," fucking damn this teens.

I looked at the girl from the corner of my eye and saw her let out a sigh.

_Is she upset?_ I felt my stomach twist and my head spin...oh I get it... _I must be feeling angry._

"Do you have a problem freshman?" she kept looking down at her hands.

_She's ignoring you._

"Freshman, I'm talking to you." I'm getting impatient, so I walk towards her desk and swiftly passed my hand in front of her.

"Freshman, I'm _talking_ to you." I watch her look up. Her glasses had fog up and she carefully took them off. Her cheeks were bright red. She looked up and once again my insides twist, while my head began to spin.

"Yes?" her voice was shaking but I can tell she wasn't going to be intimidated.

"Meet me after school." I snap before walking back to my desk.

OoOoO

During the rest of the day, I found myself looking through Hinamori Momo's file.

That girl makes me have a weird reaction within me. This is probably hatred. Or not.

During my last class I overheard a group of girl talking about butterflies in their stomach, when they see an attractive guy.

Which isn't what I feel. But then again I never eaten butterflies like those girls, nor have ever experience these feelings.

So if this isn't a "like" feeling and it's probably not hatred -since I don't have the urge to yell at the girl. Then, what can it be?

_This is starting to really bothering me_. I look at the clock and sighed, as I walked towards the door. I heard soft footsteps near the door and suddenly I felt my chest tighten.

I waited a few seconds, before calming myself and opening the door.

I automatically frowned, as I notice the girl's posture.

"Where do you think you were going to?" I moved to the side, to let her in.

"No where." she looked down at floor.

"Take a seat." I watched her as she bit her lower lip.

I suddenly felt my insides twist.

"Hinamori Momo. I looked into your records and found some very interesting things about you." Her brown eyes stared into mine.

"What did you find, Mr. Hitsugaya?" her voice was soft and I felt my chest feel heavy...

"Well, that you live by yourself and that you are exactly 4'10. Hate school lunch and have very poor health." My feet moved on their own.

"Why?" she looked up at me.

I felt a sudden urge to punch myself in the face...

"Why what? Hinamori?" I sat on the edge of her desk.

**_Don't say anything stupid._**

"Look, I know what type of girl you are. I'm not interested."

**_Shut up._**

"Huh?" she looked confused.

**_Be blunt about it. It doesn't have to be the truth?_**

**_But Hitsugaya Toshiro, what is the truth?_**

"You won't get any special treatments, only because you have poor health nor because you live by yourself."

**_...Fuck_**

"Alright." she smiled.

I felt the same twisted feeling within me again, and without thinking a said...

"By the way Hinamori." my body leaned closer to her.

"Y-Yes?"

Her scent filled my lungs and suddenly I felt dizzy.

"You have extra homework." I tried my best not to get closer.

"W-what kind of homework?" Her cheeks brighten with color.

**_Stop._**

"The history of Japan," I whispered...

OoOoO

As I laid on my bed in complete darkness with one arm across my face to cover my eyes, I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt within me.

**_I shouldn't have gotten close to her, like that._**

"History of japan...huh?" I felt my lips twitch.

I let out a long sigh.

**(((Eyes on fire- Blue foundation)))**

A sudden picture of her brown eyes staring at me came into mind.

Her pink rosy cheeks.

Brown hair, braided into a neat bun.

Pale white skin.

"Hinamori Momo." I groaned.

"Hinamori..." I growled.

"I despise you," my voice went cold.

**_This has to be hatred._**

**_Loathe._**

**_It has to be._**

I yawned.

**Whatever it is, I'll get over it. Because she's just a high school student. She's just a clumsy and slow girl. Boring, and stupid...**

I felt my eyes slowly close.

_**((((Flightless Bird- American Mouth)))**_

**And...**

I was losing conciseness.

**_Beautiful_**

**_She was simply _**

**_Beautiful._**

* * *

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED IT ): I'M SO SORRY IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T... PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not being able to post this chapter. Because of school, this chapter is a bit short, but I promise as soon as maybe next friday, I'll be able to post a new chapter -filled with lovely fluffy moments-**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

**Dreaming. **

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. Can anyone tell me which poet..." Mr. Hitsugaya's voice faded into the back of my mind, as his eyes landed on me.

"Hinamori, is there anything on my face?" His voice was low and cold, but I could see a hint of humor behind his eyes.

I felt several eyes land on me.

"I...No, sir...I'm sorry." I stuttered, as my face warmed up.

The side of his lips twitched, as if he was fighting a smile. But it was almost impossible to tell.

For the rest of the class, I kept my eyes on the window. Staring only at the grey clouds.

I always loved rainy days.

Not paying attention to the lecture that Mr. Hitsugaya was giving, I started to drift off...

In my dream, it was dark and there was nothing there but water beneath my feet. Suddenly, I felt something cold slide down my thigh, but it was too dark to tell what it was. Until a blue light started to appear beneath the waters.

My eyes fluttered open, and I almost had a seizure.

Inches away from my face, was Mr. Hitsugaya.

I felt my face heat up.

"M-Mr. Hitsugaya, I'm so sorry for sleeping in your class-"

"Is my class boring for you?" his voice was low, his eyes stared intensively into my soul, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"No! Of course not! I love your class!" I shut my mouth almost immediately.

He chuckled.

THERE IS A GOD!

"Hinamori," his voice was like honey, hmm...the way he said my name...

"Yes?" my eyes pleaded for him to stay close; as he stood up and walked back to his desk.

"Class has been over, for a while now." he breathed.

I blinked.

"I need to get going...omgsh...I'm so sorry for the trouble-" I stood up too fast and didn't notice my feet got caught between my chair. I held in my breath and shut my eyes closed, waiting for the impact. But it never came.

My eyes snap open with the sudden contact.

"Jeez, Hinamori, are you trying to kill yourself?" His cold breath hit the side of my burning cheek.

He smelled like fresh pine-trees with a hint of first fallen snow.

I didn't mean to lean closer...

"Hinamori? Did you just sniff me?" time stood still but reality sucks balls.

His peppermint breath blew closer to my face. I looked up at him.

"Is it bad that I fall for you Sensei?" I murmured.

His eyes widen for a split second almost ghostly but was quickly covered by the sinister grin that was emerging upon his perfect lips.

He slowly stood me up, and without a warning cornered me against the desk and hovered over me. His hands slam down on both sides of the desk.

I look at my feet. I could feel my heart in my mouth; as a sudden shiver ran down my spine.

God, I must be scarlet red...

His hands suddenly appeared as they made their way underneath my chin. His thumb made tiny circles around my cheek, as he mounted my chin on his index finger.

I bit my lower lip.

"Look at me." He ordered.

I hesitantly obeyed his command.

I glanced up at him through my lashes, and saw him staring intensively down at me.

"I think you should be going..." he whispered.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out...

I felt a sudden sting hit my chest... and ran out the classroom. He didn't even stop me.

* * *

**I love you guys ;_; PLEASE REVIEW, I'M SO SORRY IF IT SUCKED, PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I had many things going on and my medical certifaction exam is coming up, so I'm like stress. but Its fine, because I will pass and now I have all straight A's, and nowwwwww time to update.**

* * *

**Thirst for love.**

It has been three days, since I ran awkwardly out from the classroom...

"Mou, I can't just stay home for the rest of my life...I have to get up and go on with school." I put on my glasses and got up from my bed and looked over to the mirror near my door.

_I look a mess..._

Glancing at the clock, it read 6:00am, if I head off to school right now, I'll be super early before any students or _teachers_...perfect!

"Yush... time to do this." I smiled.

OoOoOo

As I walked down the empty hallway, towards my homeroom class, I couldn't help but to notice a door which had large music notes imprinted on it.

"Well, since I'm early..." I gently opened the door and was taken back by a large black grand piano in the center of the room.

"Woah!" I walked over to it, and ran my fingers gingerly across the piano's keys.

"Beautiful..." I heard someone speak up behind me.

I jumped and looked over my shoulder.

Standing near the door, was a guy around my age with almost curly wavy blond hair.

His ocean blue eyes widen as he realize I heard him.

Immediately he covered his mouth as his face turned bright red.

"I-I-I mean the piano... the piano is beautiful. Not you. wait. er no. I mean not that you're not beautiful but I...er...I..." He bowed his head as a sign of him giving up.

I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Thank you." I walked over to the tall blonde guy.

He gave me a small smile and ran his hand through his hair, -like someone I know.

"My name is Izuru Kira." He smiled.

"Hinamori Momo." I smiled back.

"Well, Uhm it was nice meeting you, Kira-Kun." I walked passed him, and continued to head over to my class.

When I got to the class, it was empty and by the looks of the sky, it seemed as if it would rain soon.

As I walk towards my desk, I couldn't help but to run my hand over my cheek.

"Sensei..." I whispered.

"Yes?" His voice was husky and soft.

I turned around so quick I hit my hip on my table.

I wince at the pain.

His aquamarine eyes landed on my hip.

"Hinamori," he frowned as he walked towards me.

I held my breathe as he was finally a feet away from me.

"Let me see. Did it hurt a lot?" Without a word, I nodded.

"Of course it does." he whispered under his breath.

"May I?" his eyes watched me carefully.

I nodded.

He lifted my shirt a tiny bit to see how bad I hit my hip.

His fingers were cold but for some reason I felt like they were on fire.

Electric waves washed over my body and I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Hinamori, you're bleeding." Was that concern in his voice?

"Oh, that's good." I felt myself falling asleep.

"Good?" he sounded upset now.

"I don't like upsetting you... it makes me feel sad." I whispered through his shirt.

"Don't say that." he kept touching my hip.

"It's the truth..." I sighed, "I'm sorry I ran away."

He froze, "It was my fault. I shouldn't have never did that." I felt his hand move from my hip.

My skin yearned for his touch again.

"Why weren't you in school these passed days, Hinamori." He placed his hands on both sides of my shoulders, forcing me to look up at him.

"I.." I felt my eyes slowly close, as I leaned a little closer to him, "I was sick." I lied.

When he spoke he sounded unconvinced, "You sure?"

I opened my eyes slowly and glanced at him through my eyelashes.

I can't believe I'm going to do this...

"Don't you know when a girl is falling for you?" I smiled softly at him.

He didn't seem surprised. Of course not. How many girls have already told him that.

"You told me that before." He frowned.

"Listen, you have to get rid of those feelings towards me. You are a student and I'm a teacher. Besides, you will regret meeting me after this year is finish. So, do yourself a favor and find a boyfriend." His voice was harsh and monotone.

I smiled at him.

"Ok... sorry sensei." I swallowed hard.

He let go of my arms and walked over to his desk to get something.

"Here is a bandage." he placed it on his desk.

I nodded.

"Thank you!"

oOoOoOo

Two days have passed, and I made friends with two people.

Kira Izuru who is in my P.E class and Orihime Inoue, who is in my cooking class.

I walked along Kira's side as we both made our way towards our P.E class.

"Hinamori-Kun, I can't wait for us to hang out this weekend! I have the perfect book store, I want to show you." He smiled warmly at me.

"Oh! I can't wait!" I giggled.

He blushed.

OoOoOo

As the days went by, my feelings for my dear teacher were slowly fading away. Just as he wanted them to...

"Hinamori Momo?"

"Here." I raised my hand.

As Mr. Hitsugaya kept calling on the attendance roll, the boy next to me threw a letter on my desk.

I looked at it.

**To: Hinamori momo.**

**From: Your secret admirer **

My face turn bright red.

I never had someone sent me a love letter.

"Hinamori, what's on your desk?" Mr. Hitsugaya was standing right next to my desk.

"Ah..." I bit my lower lip, "my notes?"

He narrowed his eyes as he reached for the letter.

Without thinking, I grab the letter and frowned at him.

His eyes widen in surprised at my actions, "It's a love letter! Mr. Hitsugaya. You know...like every high school girl dreams of getting." I felt my face go hot.

"I believe, you have no right trying to take it away from me." I couldn't met his eyes...

"Meet me after class." was all he said.

I heard some of my classmates giggle.

"Mou..." I whispered.

OoOoOo

It was after class, and I felt my heart sink as the last student had left the classroom.

Mr. Hitsugaya walked over to the door and closed it shut.

I held unto the love letter as tight as I could.

"Hinamori. Give me the letter." He was walking towards me, his eyes looked so cold.

I felt my hands willingly place the letter on my desk.

"That's much better." He ran his hand through his hair and glanced at me.

He had a whole new look on his face. It was totally dark, tiring almost, and hungry?

He took the letter from me and without breaking eye contact he opened it and threw the envelope on the floor.

"Dear Hinamori, I have watched you since the entrance ceremony. Your brown hair is so lovely when you have it up in a bun. not when its braided. because it makes you look like a grade schooler. but you are so pretty. also your body is pretty cute too. please meet me after school behind the gym. sincerely your secret admirer."

Mr. Hitsugaya finished reading the letter and gave me a small side grin.

"Is that how he thinks he will seduce you?" his serious face was back.

I felt my eyes sting.

"So what if he was seducing me?" I could barely talk.

He looked angry...

"Hn, so that's the type of girl you are.." he spat.

I stood up and was about to walk pass him; when he grab my arm and pushed me violently against his chest.

"If I was that type of girl, why should you care? You made it very clear that I should get a boyfriend." I couldn't take it anymore, I let the big fat heavy tears fall.

"You know I wasn't sick those days. I was crying my eyes out just because my sensei rejected me. I HAVE NEVER felt this way... why! Why do you have to come back...right when I was ready to forget about you! Stop playing with me you coward!" I slap his chest.

"Hinamori calm down." He whispered.

"No! Let me go! I want to go! You...you-"

Suddenly I felt something soft and warm touch my forehead.

"Huh..." touching my forehead, was his pale beautiful chin.

"Baka..." He whispered.

"Huh...HUH?"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REMEMBER GUYS IF ITS A LITTLE TO FAST FOR YOU, REMEMBER ITS A SHOUJO KIND OF THING GOING ON.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
